Kiri the Novel
by LittleSpringroll
Summary: (The Bunnyfight Arc) This is a random, silly story written in a slightly serious manner about Kiri and his friends catching bunnies and exploring strange places along the turquoise brick road.
1. Don't you need a female Nidoran?

**Chapter 1: Don't you need a female Nidoran?**

A strong wind was blowing past our heroes as they stood on the roof of a train. The train driver, Sophia, was completely oblivious to the ridiculous actions taking place above her.

"Hi-yah!" Tasuku swung his net in a precise, swift motion, aiming directly at the small furry creature that was currently hopping for its life. His net barely grazed the bunny.

"Yew missed," Kiri screamed. He grabbed his bunny-catching net and strode onto the extendable metal platform that Tasuku was already occupying, and put his hand on Tasuku's shoulder. "Watch and learn," he stated calmly.

Kiri moved into his special stance and gripped his net in the ready position. The gears in his mind began to spin as his eyes darted around to follow his target. As the bunny approached him, Kiri raised his arm and brought the net down in a powerful swing.

The terrified bunny leaped to the side, barely avoiding Kiri's net. Kiri, who was now unfortunately off-balance and overextended, stumbled off the platform. Tasuku instinctively reached out and grabbed Kiri's flailing arm. Suddenly, he found himself being pulled over the edge due to the combined weight of Kiri and the bunny-catching net. In panic, Tasuku yelled, "Gao! Help us!"

Behind them, a cover was lifted up, and a young boy heroically climbed out onto the top of the train. "Did someone call for the Mighty Sun Fighter?" he asked with a smirk. But before he could do anything, someone soared by on a large, glowing banana.

"Yo yo YO!" Tetsuya shouted, "I cast! Diabolical Hardcore!"

His spell's effect created a large ball of energy that sent the two boys who were hanging precariously on the edge of the train flying backwards to safety with a crash.

"Tank-oo!" Kiri gratefully said to Tetsuya.

"Ah, it was nothin', yo!" Tetsuya gladly exclaimed.

"You know, Kiri," Tasuku explained, "I'm very disappointed in you, now. I thought you might actually know something about bunny catching."

"I do," Kiri shouted back. "That bunny was just too agile and fast."

Suddenly, Tasuku looked at Kiri.

"Do you think it could be – the Legendary Lopunny!?" Tasuku asked with wide eyes.

"What's the 'Legendary Lopunny'?" Gao pondered.

"It's an old legend," Kiri explained. "The legend is that there is a super fast, super strong Lopunny roaming about in this area. The legend also says that that Lopunny can undergo a transformation like no other, which makes it even harder to catch."

Awed, Gao gasped. "We've got to get that bunny!"

The boys all agreed that this was their new goal and set out to find the bunny. They divided up and watched their surroundings as they whizzed by the areas from their perches on the train, each facing different directions.

At last, just when Gao was about to give up, he spotted a large white blur that seemed to have bunny ears. "Look!" he exclaimed, pointing down at it. "A bunny!"

"Get it!" Kiri screamed. Gao threw his net over the blur and pulled it up onto the train.

"Why does everyone keep calling me a bunny?" Kyoya complained.

Surprised to see a familiar face in the large net, Tasuku didn't know what to say. "Huh? But-but how?"

Kyoya folded his arms. "I was just minding my own business down there when you guys tossed this fishing net out to haul me up! That was not appreciated," he huffed.

"Sa-ree," Kiri said awkwardly as he attempted to untangle the large net from Kyoya's suspiciously bunny-like hair.

Tasuku knelt down next to his old buddy old pal. Even though he had seen Kyoya in this state before, he couldn't resist the strong urge to reach out his hands and pet the "bunny ears". _They're so…soft, _he thought as he touched the smooth "ears" absentmindedly.

"Why were you wandering so close to the tracks?" Gao questioned Kyoya.

Kyoya stood up, straightened his back, and cleared his throat. "I was checking the humidity level in the grass."

"Why would you do that?" Tasuku screamed.

"Well, if someone stepped on a blade of grass, it would lose water, right?" Kyoya explained. "So, if I check the humidity of the grass, I can tell where the grass has been stepped on, and if I follow the 'footprints', I might find…A BUNNY!"

Gao, Tasuku, and Kiri were all shocked.

_Is Kyoya a bunny maniac? _Kiri thought.

_Is Kyoya a bunny collector? _Gao thought.

"How many bunnies do you have?" Tasuku spoke his thoughts.

Kyoya cleared his throat, acting like an official. "I have a Bunnelby, Diggersby, Buneary, Lopunny, a shiny Diggersby, a Buneary with Pokérus, and a male Nidoran. All I need to finish my collection is the Legendary Lopunny!"

"Hey dude," Tetsuya commented. "Don't you also need a female Nidoran, a Nidorino, a Nidorina, Nidoking, and a Nidoqueen, yo?"

Kyoya's face fell. He had finally met his match in bunny knowledge! He embarrassedly glanced off to the side, adding, "I…don't care so much for those."

Feeling a bit sympathetic, Gao decided to change the topic. "Well, you're after the same thing as we are, so why don't we work together?"

Just then, an announcement came on over the loudspeaker. The sound traveled up from inside the train car and reached Kyoya's ears. It was Sophia! "We are approaching a break in the track. Prepare yourselves," her voice said calmly as she let the train keep traveling forward toward the break. When the boys looked forward, they noticed that the train was about to drive into the water!

"SOPHIA!" Kyoya bellowed into the microphone for the loudspeaker. "Stop–the–train!"

No response.

"You, yo, maybe she's listenin' to the radio?" Tetsuya suggested.

"It doesn't matter at all!" Tasuku proclaimed. He leaped into the train car. "We have the emergency brake!"

"I forgot about that!" Gao exclaimed while running to where Tasuku was. "Kiri! We need your help!"

"He left!" Kyoya said. "No, wait! He's on the platform!"

"Talk about a quitter," Tasuku groaned. "I quit. Let's just fall in the water. I can swim."

"Do you think I can swim?" Gao screamed. "I'm the Mighty Sun Fighter! Sun! Sun's can't swim!"

"Shhh! It's here!" Kiri whispered loudly over the noise of the rushing water below.

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"The Legendary Lopunny is here!" Kiri yelled. "Aagh!"

_SPLASH! _ The train chugged straight into the water. All the windows and doors automatically closed and a large propeller extended from the back of the train.

"Eeehh?!" screamed Gao. He watched in horror as the entire train transformed into a makeshift submarine. "Is…this…a nightmare?" he said weakly. He stumbled backward and collapsed.

Tasuku was quick to catch him. "Gao! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Kiri had a somber expression on his face as he examined the boy. "I think he fainted," he concluded.

"Excuse me, but we have bigger problems," Kyoya interrupted, pointing. They were heading straight toward a giant octopus!


	2. Hey guys, there's a door!

**Chapter 2: Hey guys, there's a door!**

"Checking the Pokédex," Sophia said over the loudspeaker. "That is a…"Has not been discovered" species pokémon. Its name is _. Its type is Unknown. It's height is 0' 0''. Its weight is 0 pounds/0 kilograms. Its description is 'Undiscovered'."

"That doesn't help, yo!" Tetsuya shouted.

"Watch out!" Kiri screamed. Everyone looked out the windows. A huge glob of dark matter was speeding toward the submarine.

"Checking the Movedex…" Sophia said. "The name is Octazooka. Its power is Unknown. Its accuracy is 100%. Its Powerpoints is Unknown. Its description is 'Undiscovered'. Its effect is–"

BOOM!

The glob of black matter smashed into the sub.

"What is that?!" Kiri shrieked in surprise.

Tasuku glanced at the glob of goo that was slowly covering the sub. "That looks like ink!"

"What we gonna do yo?" asked Tetsuya, looking scared.

Suddenly, the noise of the octopus was gone. Everything was quiet and calm outside. The submarine stopped.

"We have arrived at our destination," Sophia announced unemotionally.

She turned around to see Kyoya approaching her. "Sophia, you should have stopped the train a while ago. You just ruined my chance to catch the Lopunny," he said to her.

Sophia said nothing.

Meanwhile, the boys were getting out of the train.

"Come on, let's explore!" exclaimed Kiri.

Tasuku frowned. "I'm not leaving Gao," he said firmly.

Kiri looked to Tetsuya for help.

"No worries, man!" Tetsuya said with a wink. "You and Gao can ride on my flying banana."

Tasuku nodded, a small smile on his face. "Thanks, guys, you're the best."

A couple minutes later, the wanderers were inside the strangely waterproof room.

"This is boring," Tetsuya moaned. "I thought we might find ancient rap sheet music or something', yo."

"Hey guys, there's a door!" Kiri noticed. He opened the door cautiously. It made a squeaky noise.

A small, furry Bunnelby poked its head with buckteeth out of the door, which was ajar. The group of travelers stood there in awkward silence until Tasuku made a move.

"Kyoya! We found a Bunnelby with a lonely nature!"

Surprisingly, there was no response. Tasuku suddenly noticed something. Sophia and Kyoya weren't inside!

"Where…am I?" Gao asked.

Tasuku pulled Gao into a tight hug. "Gao! You're awake!"

"Ah, yeah…but what's going on now?" the boy asked.

Just then, Kiri turned back from looking at the door. "Uh, guys? Where's the submarine?"


	3. Do the Teeter Dance! :)

**Chapter 3: Do the Teeter Dance! :)**

The submarine slowly surfaced, water dripping off the sides as it converted back into a train.

"Here we are," Kyoya observed. "This is where that bunny was last sighted."

Sophia was silent.

"Pokédex Lopunny search function - ON," Kyoya said as he inserted the 'Lopunny' chip into the Pokédex Pokéslot and pressed the 'Search' button.

"Searching…" the Pokédex spoke mechanically. "Pokémon found. Try moving more slowly."

"The train is not moving," Sophia said, almost as mechanically as the Pokédex.

Kyoya shrugged. "It says it every time." He checked the Pokédex again. "Sophia!" he almost screamed.

"What."

"The Pokédex says we are less than five feet away from a Lopunny! It's gotta be in this car or something!" Kyoya yelled. He checked his bag for his timer balls, selected the ones in the best condition, and searched the whole train.

"You haven't checked the roof," Sophia stated.

"Oh my, you're right!" Kyoya screamed. He frantically climbed out of the car and onto the roof.

There, he saw a large bunny standing on the extendable platform, its ears twitching.

"Oh man this is perfect," Kyoya said sneakily, rubbing his hands together, an evil grin on his face.

Carefully, he lifted a foot and moved it slowly toward the Lopunny. He set it down without making a sound. He began to tip-toe a bit more swiftly when he realized the Lopunny wasn't budging.

Kyoya was about one foot away from his prize. He moved his hand so the ball was positioned right above the bunny's head. Holding his breath, he daintily dropped the ball.

The timer ball bounced harmlessly off the Lopunny and fell into the waters below. "NOOO!" Kyoya screamed. The Lopunny quickly hopped off the top of the train and onto the tracks. "Come back here!" Kyoya wailed helplessly. Suddenly, he remembered his new gadget. He reached into his bag and wrapped his fingers around the cold, metallic handle of his grappling hook gun. "You can't get away from me now!" He shouted while aiming the gun at the Lopunny. He squeezed the rigger.

ZOOM! The grapple shot out of the gun barrel. The Lopunny jumped to the side, but the grapple grazed its side.

"I've got you!" Kyoya screamed. The Lopunny, however, was not caught, and continued to hop down the tracks.

"NO!" Kyoya shouted. "I missed…waah!" he sobbed.

He looked at the grapple. He noticed a small round object stuck in the grapple.

"Checking the Pokédex," Sophia said. "That is a Sablenite. It allows Sableye to mega evolve."

"What?" Kyoya screamed.

* * *

"Well, it looks like we're stuck here," Kiri sighed. "I guess we could just go ahead to explore without them."

Tetsuya shrugged. "Sure."

They started off down the turquoise brick road. It was oddly sparkly, as if it was magical. As they traveled, the boys took turns on Tetsuya's flying banana.

"Looks like a dead end," Gao commented as they stared at the tall wall in front of them. It was long enough that the space between the wall and the outside walls of the building was too small to fit through. "Kiri, could you fly up to the top to see if there's anything on the other side?"

Kiri nervously looked at the ground through the translucent banana that he was currently seated upon. "Um, okay, Gao," he replied as he slowly directed the banana.

_Don't look down,_ he thought as the banana ride rose higher and higher. Then, he realized he'd have to look down to see what was on the other side.

"Nooo!" Kiri screamed. He nearly lost his balance and struggled to stay safe on the banana.

"Careful, yo!" Tetsuya yelled. He watched in dismay as Kiri toppled off the banana and started a long descent to the ground.

"I'll save you!" Gao shouted. "I am the Mighty Sun Fighter!" He heroically ran under Kiri and was unheroically squashed by the falling lad. "That was not what I expected…" he muttered.

"Thankoo, Gao!" Kiri cried while embracing Gao.

"'Twasn't anything!"

Sadly, the two companions had a very short reunion because at that moment, a huge blast of green light smashed a hole in the massive wall. Chunks of the wall fell dangerously close to our heroes as they attempted to catch a glimpse of the emitter of the mysterious beam of energy.

"Guys, there's a huge green monster on the other side of the wall!" Tetsuya yelled.

"What do we do?!" yelped Kiri.

Gao glanced around, processing all the information he saw and heard with lightning speed. Within seconds, he came to a conclusion. "RUN!" he screamed.

The friends took off down the turquoise brick road, running from side to side to avoid the energy blasts that were being fired from behind them. Soon, they were faced with a choice: either go back to where the train-submarine used to be or run down a passage that had just been blasted open by the mysterious beams.

"Down that path!" panted Tasuku, pointing at the new opening.

They ran through the hole and crashed into a wall. Another dead end!

"Quick, guys! Look around for something to fight with!" Tasuku instructed.

"Look!" called out Tetsuya.

Gao looked hopeful. "What is it?"

Tetsuya had a wide grin on his face. "I found ancient rap sheet music, yo!"

Gao facepalmed.

"Uh…sorry to break it to you buy that won't help!" Kiri said as he glanced back at the massive destruction.

"Every man for himself!" Tasuku called out while charging towards the monster. "Unleash the FUTURE FORCE!" Tasuku transformed into his future self.

"Gargantua–" Gao started.

"NOOO!" Tetsuya yelled. "If you do that, we'll get hurt too, yo!"

"Got it," Gao stated matter-of-factly. "I'll use some other cards instead."

"Ice Blade Joker! Freeze that thing!" Kiri commanded. He summoned his buddy monster to the center position. "Mega Ice Blade Blizzard!" he ordered.

"No!" Tetsuya yelled. "If you do that, you'll hit Tasuku, yo!"

Suddenly, Tasuku crashed into Tetsuya. "Ow, yo," Tetsuya moaned.

"That thing is too good…" Tasuku whined. "Hey, Tetsuya. You haven't helped yet! What do you think we should do?"

"Do this!" Tetsuya gladly sang. "Do the Teeter Dance! :)"

He danced around right next to the monster with wacky music. "The guy's confused, yo!" Tetsuya shouted.

A huge beam of green light blasted a hole in the floor right next to Kiri. "Aagh! That didn't help!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"It blasted a hole in the wall!" Tasuku noticed. "Hold on to the banana."

Everyone jumped onto the banana. "Up!" Tetsuya commanded while dodging a beam. The banana zoomed through the hole in the wall.

When our heroes saw what was in the room, they regretted their decision. The room was packed with angry Lopunnies!

* * *

**Just a note here, we _will _eventually tie things up! After a lot of craziness, of course. And also, Kyoya isn't very much like Kyoya, he's pretty much just a version of Shido who looks like Kyoya and who is a bunny maniac. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Yay, I'm in charge now!

**This is a quick warning: There are a lot of emoticons in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yay, I'm in charge now!**

Kyoya threw his Pokédex down on the ground in disgust. "This machine was hardly useful!" he fumed as he watched it explode into millions of pieces.

When he turned around, he noticed a small purple creature grinning at him evilly.

"Go away," he said.

The creature stayed put.

"There is no Pokédex to check," said Sophia in her monotonous voice. She descended into the train car to retrieve a new one.

Kyoya slowly backed away from the creepy creature. Finally, out of fright, he chucked the stone he had found at it.

A glow began radiating from the creature and the light crystalized around it. Kyoya gasped half in terror, half in wonder.

Suddenly, the crystal exploded, shooting shards of it and beams of light in every direction. The creature now had a large ruby gem in front of it! It peeked out from behind the gem and wiggled its fingers at Kyoya menacingly.

"HELP!" screamed Kyoya, dropping his bag of Pokéballs accidentally as he turned and fled.

Sophia, who had just emerged from the train, calmly checked her new Pokédex. "Congratulations, you have found a Mega Sableye. Its moves are–"

Mega Sableye zapped Sophia and she fell to the ground.

"S-sophia?!" Kyoya looked back with concern. He rushed to her side.

"That was…thunderbolt," Sophia coughed weakly. "The user…discharges 400 volts of…electricity…:)" Sophia fainted.

…

"Yay, I'm in charge now!" Kyoya yelled. He leaped into the control room of the train while slamming the door effectively blocking out the Sableye and trapping himself. "What to do, what to do," Kyoya panted. After regaining his breath, which was lost while he was making a beeline for the cockpit, he finally came to the decision to missle-strike the Mega Sableye.

"Now to figure out how to aim this thing…" Kyoya mused.

Unfortunately, the Mega Sableye had climbed down to look in the cockpit window. With a single, accurate, fluid motion it chucked its gem at the window, effectively destroying it.

"NOOOO! :( :0" Kyoya bellowed. He slid into a closet, slamming the door and locking it. He grimaced as he heard the sounds of the Sableye toying with the controls. _Please let him NOT shoot a missile,_ Kyoya desperately wished. Just as he finished thinking that, he heard the deafening sound of a rocket being shot out of the train.


	5. My name, it is Zanya

**Chapter 5: My name…it is Zanya.**

As the banana slowed down, Gao said worriedly, "Uh, guys? I think we're…"

"Doomed?" Kiri finished helpfully.

The Lopunnies easily drove the boys into a corner of the room as they growled in anger.

Just when the boys thought all was lost, there was a loud sound from above.

KABLEWY! :)

A huge missile crashed through the roof of the room filled with Lopunnies, ripping off parts of the ceiling and its insolated plastic paint. The missile barely missed one of the Lopunnies, which was not at all close to our heroes, and it demolished about ½ of the floor. The missile then continued down into the first floor of the building, almost hitting the green monster. Finally, the missile descended through the floor (less than two seconds from when our heroes first caught a glimpse of it) and into the vast ocean below (kind of like a torpedo or a Sharpedo).

"Why didn't it blow up?" Tasuku said out loud. There was a loud, earsplitting crash and the whole building shook like a glass cup in an earthquake. "That explains it," Tasuku groaned, for his ears were still ringing and he was still frightened from the quick turn of events.

Kiri spoke up. "That was AWESOME! Can we do that again?"

"NO," Gao said pointedly.

"We still got a problem, yo," Tetsuya noticed as a Lopunny swaggered up to him threateningly.

"Ow!" yelped Tasuku, as a smaller Lopunny yanked hard on his long hair.

"I've always wanted to fight 100 people," Gao began, "but 100 Lopunnies sounds good to me, too!" He ran into the crowd of bunnies.

Kiri smiled at Gao admiringly and pulled out his bunny-catching net to join the fray.

"Hiya, Lopunnies!" Gao yelled while picking up a Lopunny and flinging it toward a crowd of other Lopunnies.

"Go Gao!" Tasuku cheered while waving a flag with Gao's head on it.

"Yo yo, go go, man!" Tetsuya rapped while waving pom-poms about and setting up Tasuku's 'Portable Buddy Police Bleachers' in a safe corner.

"I caught one!" Kiri screamed happily. He quickly dumped it into Tasuku's 'Portable Buddy Police Stainless Steel Inpenetrable Prison Cell with Rocket Jets' and shut the lid.

"Surrender, fellows!" Tetsuya boomed with the help of a megaphone. "Or we'll…wait, yo, what'll we do?"

"Uhh, take this one back to Kyoya," Tasuku answered.

"Yeah, that!" Tetsuya shouted. "So, do you surrender?"

"No! It's: As I see it, you have two options. Either you can give yourself up or you can Buddyfight me!" Tasuku, still in Future Force mode, yelled. He pulled a card out of his pocket.

All the Lopunnies took on Master Karate Fighting stances. Well, actually only half of them did. The other half were wildly dancing around.

"They're doin' Swords Dance!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"What's that?" Gao asked.

"It's when the perform a 'frenetic dance to uplift their fighting spirit!' It increases their attacking power, yo!" Tetsuya explained.

"Sounds…bad!" Kiri worriedly proclaimed.

"Unless I do something!" Tasuku stated. "By the way, Lopunnies, I take that (Swords Dance) as a 'NO'!" Tasuku threw his card in the air. "Call to the Center Position! Jackknife Dragon!"

A huge, emerald green Dragon burst out of the card. "Attack the Fighters!" Tasuku commanded.

The Lopunnies placed their ears in front of their heads, and created a protective barrier. "It's a Reflecting Screen!" Kiri warned. "Jackknife's physical attacks will only do half of the damage they would normally do!"

"No problem!" Tasuku smiled. "Jackknife has the ability to penetrate through shields! Go!"

"BLADE TERMINATE!" Jackknife roared. He charged the Lopunnies at full speed. The Lopunnies confidently stood behind the barrier. "Do it, Jackknife!" Tasuku yelled. Jackknife Dragon smashed through the barrier and took out over ¼ of the Lopunnies in one attack.

"They fainted that easily!" Gao cheered.

"Wait!" Kiri shouted. "Jackknife might get infatuated because of the Lopunnies' Cute Charm ability!"

"Doesn't matter," Tasuku told his fellow heroes. "Jackknife also has the ability Soulguard, meaning he isn't affected by other abilities!"

"That's not what it does," Kiri pointed out as he read the text on Jackknife's card and then checked the ability on his phone.

"Well that's what it does in this world," Tasuku said proudly.

A Lopunny used Attract.

"No!" yelled Tasuku as Jackknife was 'infatuated.'

Just then, Tetsuya yelled, "HYPER VOICE!"

The Lopunnies fainted because their large ears made the sound seem even louder to them.

"Whew," said Tetsuya. "That was hard, yo. I'm glad it's over."

"Why didn't you just do it from the beginning?" Kiri grumbled, swinging his bunny-catching net around with a frown on his face.

Tasuku breathed a sigh of relief as he stopped using Future Force and Jackknife went back into card form. "So what do we do with the remaining Lopunny?" he inquired.

"We take it back to Kyoya," Gao stated.

"No," said Tasuku, "that was an empty threat. I mean, does anyone here know where Kyoya is?"

Gao looked down at the ground unhappily. "I…have no idea."

"Me neither, yo," added Tetsuya.

"At a time like this…" a mysterious voice said. "You must stay calm – and jump through the roof!" A tall ninja boy in a white suit wearing glasses jumped down from a higher floor via a hole bored by the missile the Sableye had shot, even through both the ninja boy and our heroes didn't know that the Sableye shot the missile. "My name…it is Zanya," the boy, whose name was Zanya, announced. "My brother and I were investigating this puzzling location a few hours back. Unfortunately, less than a few hours back, my brother and I found a huge green slumbering dragon-snake monster. My ninja instincts told me that monster was a force I shouldn't reckon with. But my little brother, who was given a great sense of curiosity in place of ninja instincts, threw a rock at the monster. It arose from its slumber and started attacking us.

"I barely managed to escape, yet, sadly, my brother was lost in the process somehow and I feel fully responsible as a brother and a fellow ninja, so I'm on a quest to find him now."

"That was…so touching," Kiri sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Excuse me, but we've gotta get back on track!" Gao said, interrupting the sentimental moment.

"Alright, everyone, hop on, yo!" announced Tetsuya, climbing back onto the banana.

"Me too?" asked Zanya hopefully.

"Of course," replied Kiri warmly. "How could we refuse?"

So, the five boys all piled onto the banana with Zanya hanging onto the back, and Tetsuya directed them up toward the floor above the one Zanya had come from. The new floor seemed to be peaceful, aside from the giant hole in the ground. It was painted turquoise like all the other floors. Ancient carvings of the Legendary Lopunny, among other creatures of myth, were on every wall.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tasuku spoke. "Something's got to be hiding back there."

"My ninja instincts tell me that the peaceful atmosphere is just a cover for the ominous creature(s) that are sneaking around," said Zanya.

Tasuku frowned at Zanya. _That's what I just said,_ he thought.

Gao hopped off the banana. "It must be the Legendary Lopunny!" he concluded.

"Gao, wait!" Kiri called, but Gao had already dashed off around the corner.


	6. THERE IS A DEPARTMENT STORE IN ALABAMA

**Chapter 6: THERE IS A DEPARTMENT STORE IN ALABAMA.**

"Aiiiii–" Gao screamed. He sped back around the corner with a huge mechanic man chasing him.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" the robot boomed. "US MECHADOLLS WILL NOT ALLOW INTRUDERS!"

"What's a Mechadoll?" Tasuku asked.

"ME." The Mechadoll said. "THERE ARE FOUR MORE MECHADOLLS. IF YOU WISH TO PASS, YOU MUST ANSWER OUR QUIZES!"

"Sounds easy," Kiri said.

"Sounds fun, yo!" Tetsuya yelled. "So, what's the question?"

The Mechadoll 1 made a clattering sound and a piece of papyrus paper printed out of its mouth.

"It says: How much does one Escape Rope cost?" Gao carefully read.

"300 poké," Tasuku answered promptly.

"Correct!" The Mechadoll stated. "Move on."

"My ninja instincts say that an Escape Rope costs 300 poké," stated Zanya at the same time.

Tasuku's eyes narrowed as he frowned at Zanya. _He just copied me again!_

Tetsuya, Zanya, and Tasuku climbed off the flying banana and followed Gao around the corner again. They quickly came face-to-face with the Mechadoll 2!

Gao read from the paper it printed: "How many carvings were on the walls in the previous room?"

"My ninja instincts tell me that there are exactly 42," Zanya proudly assumed.

"BDZT. WRONG. YOU FAIL," said the Mechadoll 2.

Zanya was shocked. "But that's the meaning of life!"

Kiri had just returned form counting the carvings in the previous room. "There are 16," he told the Mechadoll 2 confidently.

"CORRECT," Mechadoll 2 stated. "PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION."

"Don't worry about us!" Gao cheerfully assured the Mechadoll. He ran around the next corner. "C'mon, guys!"

"Sure thing, yo," Tetsuya said.

Zanya frowned. "My instincts tell me a menacing presence resides within yonder location."

"What?!" Tetsuya commented. "What does yonder mean!"

"Dunno," Tasuku explained.

"Guys, we found the third Mechadoll!" Kiri cheerfully exclaimed.

As Zanya, Tetsuya, and Tasuku rounded the corner, they noticed unique carvings on the wall.

"THAT'S PRIMAL GROUDON AND PRIMAL KYOGRE AND MEGA RAYQUAZA," Mechadoll 3 spoke.

"Here's the question," Gao shouted. "It says… DOES THE CARD 'GARDEVOIR SPIRIT LINK' PREVENT YOUR TURN FROM ENDING WHEN YOU MEGA EVOLVE A GENGAR?"

"According to my never-failing ninja instincts…" Zanya calculated quickly. "Yes!"

Mechadoll 3's eyes turned red. "ERR BZTS! WRONG! FAILURE!"

"No," Tetsuya answered.

"Correct." Mechadoll 3's eyes turned green. "PROCEED WITHOUT CAUTION."

"Guys, my instincts are informing me that a great danger awaits us around this mysterious corner." Zanya spoke.

Tasuku glared at Zanya. "Half the time your 'instincts' are just repeating what I've said, and the other half of the time, they're wrong!"

Zanya nervously adjusted his glasses. "Well, I, er, um–"

"Here's Mechadoll 4!" Gao called, waving for them to come over.

"YOUR QUESTION WILL BE PRESENTED TO YOU IN WORDS SPOKEN BY YOURS TRULY," the robotic man warned them. "Repeats DO NOT HAPPEN."

"You mean we can only hear the question once?" Tasuku asked.

"CORRECT," the Mechadoll said "THE QUESTION IS: PETE AND REPEAT WERE IN A TREE. PETE WAS PUSHED OFF. WHO WAS LEFT?"

"Can you repeat please?" Kiri asked.

"CORRECT," Mechadoll 4 boomed. "PLEASE PROCEED TO YOUR 5th AND FINAL CHALLENGE: THE MECHADOLL 5!"

"It didn't say anything about caution," Tetsuya noted in a worried tone. "That sounds sorta suspicious, yo."

Gao nodded. "Guys, be careful."

Kiri slowly sneaked down the path, hiding behind walls as a extra precaution. "Here," he whispered, motioning to his friends. "I found it!"

The Mechadoll stepped forward.

"Alright!" Gao exclaimed. "The last question!"

"THERE IS A DEPARTMENT STORE IN ALABAMA. THERE ARE 200 PLAY ITEMS, EACH COSTING 10 - 250 POKÉ. THERE ARE ALSO STUFFED ANIMALS AND MICROWAVES, COSTING 10 - 2,578 POKÉ. THE KITCHEN SECTION CONTAINS OVER 168 ITEMS. THE TOTAL COST OF THE KITCHEN ITEMS IS OVER 2,000,000 POKÉ - ONLY IF YOU BUY EACH ITEM 2 TIMES. THE ESCALATORS STRETCH AN IMPRESSIVE 1 MILE EACH WHEN YOU CUT THEM INTO 2,000 STRIPS AND THEN PLACE THEM ALL NEXT TO EACH OTHER. A TOY DOG COSTS 1 POKÉ WHILE A BICYCLE COSTS 230 POKÉ. IF YOU ADD THOSE TWO PRICES, ARE THEY UNDER 1 POKÉ, NOT INCLUDING SALES TAX?"

Zanya grinned as he grandly began, "My ninja instincts–"

"NO!" the other boys cut him off.

"CORRECT. YOU MAY PASS. BEWARE THE MEGA LOPUNNY," stated the Mechadoll 5.

"Wait – did he say…Lopunny?" gasped Gao.

"Could it be…the Legendary Lopunny?" Kiri wondered excitedly.

"Watch out guys!" Tasuku warned. "Unleash the Future Force!" Tasuku transformed into his future self in a flourish of glowing blue cards and sparkles.

"Why?" Gao asked. He lifted his gaze up to the ceiling, intentionally looking upon the problem Tasuku had spoken of. When h saw the horde of Crobats descending upon them, he nearly screamed 'Gargantua Punisher' but a Crobat had accidently hit him in the mouth with one of its wings and Gao muttered, "Ouch."

"I equip Dragonblade, Dragobrave!" Tasuku called out. The armor and sword materialized and Tasuku slashed at the Crobats.

Kiri had out his old trusty bunny-catching net and was using it as a Crobat swatter. As the many Crobats around him fell to the ground, Kiri grinned. "This thing is not so bad!"

"I bet Crobats don't like no sound," Tetsuya rapped. "Yo yo yo YO! They'll end up in one big mound!"

"Sound doesn't have any effects whatsoever on Crobats," Zanya informed Tetsuya while adjusting his glasses.

"Who would care?" Tetsuya smiled. "This is better than catching hares!"

Gao smacked down the last Crobat. "All done!" he announced proudly.

"Great, now let's go on," Tasuku said. He pushed open the ancient door in front of them. There was a spooky creaking sound accompanied by an equally creepy rush of cold air. Kiri latched onto Gao's arm in fright.

"Remember, keep calm and – Aaaahhhh!" Zanya screamed. Inside the ancient room, a Lopunny in a fighting stance was slowly circling Zanya. But it was no ordinary Lopunny!

It was the _Legendary Lopunny._


	7. Go away, bunny!

**Chapter 7: Go away, bunny!**

Devastated, Kyoya sat on the floor of the train. Even though Sophia had returned in time to ward off the Sableye by throwing its favorite food into the forest, it had still shot off a missile.

Sophia was calmly driving the train (at Kyoya's command) toward the nearest city.

"Passengers, we have arrived at your destination. Please exit through the door at the front of the car."

Kyoya hardly had any time to exit the train before Sophia announced, "Doors closing!" in a gentle voice and promptly slammed the train doors.

Kyoya yawned like a pro. "Ahhh! I heard there was a famous Lilycove Department store." Suddenly, Kyoya placed his intimidating gaze upon a fountain with a Lopunny statue in the middle. "What to do!" Kyoya sang as he sped through his book on scientific procedures. "Where is the 'How to Undo Petrification'?"

After reading through the book 11 times, Kyoya shut the book and proclaimed, "Ugh. I better get a new book in the department store." And so, Kyoya headed for the Lilycove Department Store.

From the moment he stepped in through the doors of the Department Store, Kyoya loved it. Perhaps it was the music. Or maybe it was the pleasant scent of rare metals such as zinc. Whatever the case, Kyoya decided that this store was just plain magnificent. Ignoring the people at the counter entirely, he swiftly headed up the stairs to explore this newfound wonder.

When he reached the top of a certain flight of stairs, he gasped. He oculd see a Lopunny across the room! Unable to pass up the urge to investigate, Kyoya walked toward the intriguing creature. He finally placed his hands on the wonder.

"Yes," he said. "Yes! I have you now, Lopunny!" Kyoya picked up the Lopunny and hugged it.

"Hey! Are you going to pay for that?" A police officer warned. "If you don't, that's stealing merchandise!"

Dumbfounded, Kyoya set it down. He had just noticed the sign that this was a stuffed animal area.

Just then, Kyoya saw a poster. But it was no ordinary poster. It was – a Lopunny poster, advertising for the Pokémon Contest Spectacular. Kyoya ran up to the poster decoration and stared admiringly at the beautiful Lopunny residing in it, wearing golden ribbons and a golden crown. He made a mental note to himself to see this pokémon wonder one day when he noticed that the poster said that the Lopunny was performing today! Kyoya rushed out of the shop like a true bunny maniac. He sprinted into the nearby Contest Hall.

"Do you wish to participate?" The lady at the desk asked.

Kyoya hurried on past the lady and into the room where Pokémon had already started performing. Kyoya felt as if he was in a dream as he saw the Lopunny being introduced on the stage. Excitedly, he rushed toward the stage, arms outstretched.

"Back off, bunny man!" The angry contest judge yelled. But Kyoya wasn't paying attention to him. He was hugging the Lopunny. "You are finally mine, all mine!" he shouted with glee.

"Get away, dude!" An angry police officer shouted. He picked up Kyoya and escorted him out of the contest hall.

"We hope to see you again," The lady at the desk called after Kyoya.

"Oooff," Kyoya groaned as he was dumped on the ground.

"Let this be a lesson to you," The police officer sternly spoke. He briskly swiveled around and walked into the Contest Building.

Despondently, Kyoya walked away with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He miserably raised his head slowly and saw…

"I've got you this time!" Kyoya proclaimed, taking off at top speed toward a large Lopunny on someone's lawn.

A ball of yarn came soaring out of a window from some 30 floors up of the nearby apartment building. "Go away, bunny!" whoever threw the ball screamed.

Terrified, Kyoya ran and ran away from what had actually been an inflatable, until he finally saw the train.

Defeated, Kyoya sank down on the side of the train. He was so down in the dumps, he didn't notice that a corner of his jacket caught on something sticking out of the train.

Inside the train, Sophia was making last-minute preparations for the launching of the missile. She selected the location to shoot at - a meteorite in space. A warning flashed on the screen: DESTINATION WILL TAKE 2.5 HOURS TO REACH. CONTINUE? YES/NO.

Silently, she tapped [YES].

"HEEEEELP!" helped Kyoya as he was launched, with the missile, high into the sky. He frantically tugged on his jacket to try to unpin it from the missile. Finally, he managed to get free and plummeted to the ground.

"Mmph." Kyoya landed on a turquoise brick floor. Slowly, he sat up. In front of him, there was a large door with ancient carvings.


	8. Yes Yes YES!

**Chapter 8: Yes Yes YES!**

"Yo yo yo Lopunny! Battlin' you is so funny!" Tetsuya rapped.

"This is not the time for that!" Tasuku warned. He dashed up to the Lopunny and swung his Dragon Blade at it. The Legendary Lopunny ducked under the sword and pulled Tasuku's legs toward it, effectively tripping Tasuku and making him drop his blade.

"Hey yo, Lopunny, that wasn't nice! Zanya here'll hit ya twice!" Tetsuya shouted. Zanya ran toward the Lopunny, ready to fight it.

A voice came from behind them. "LOPUNNY! I WON'T LOSE YOU THIS TIME!"

Kyoya rushed in through the doors and tackled the bunny ecstatically. "Yes Yes YES!" he screamed with affection. Almost as soon as Kyoya finished saying that, Zanya hit Kyoya like a battering ram. They both went flying across the room. In less than three seconds, both Zanya and Kyoya hit a wall, permanently scratching the ancient otherwise-untouched carvings. Zanya immediately recovered and drew his sword…on the wall.

"That won't help!" Kiri complained.

"Focus on the fight!" Gao shouted. "I equip – Steel Fist Dragoknuckle!" He punched the Lopunny with all his might, but it blocked him with its foot.

"Fine, then, if you wanna play it that way," Gao started as he pulled out a card, "Gargantua Punisher!"

A huge flaming sword appeared out of nowhere, pointing straight up in the air like a skyscraper. "Go!" Gao ordered. The sword started its long descent toward its target, the Mega Lopunny.

As the Gargantua Punisher closed in on the Lopunny, the Lopunny jumped high in the air and kicked at the blade. ("Hey, that's Hi Jump Kick!" Kiri noticed.) The blade was deflected by the kick attack, falling backwards toward Gao. "Aaahh!" Gao shouted. The flaming sword smashed into Gao, knocking him out by reducing his Life Points to 0!

"Gao!" gasped Kiri.

Tetsuya ran toward the bunny, yelling, "Yo yo yo!"

The Lopunny easily executed the same kick at him, knocking out Tetsuya in one hit.

"This thing is dangerous," Zanya observed, adjusting his glasses. "We'd better stay calm." He looked over at Kyoya, realizing that he had also fainted.

"Stay back, guys," Tasuku cautioned.

"Yes can do," Kiri cheered happily.

"I could take a nap," Zanya yawned.

Tasuku ran toward the Lopunny in a reckless charge when he noticed it was gazing at him lovingly. "What the?" he thought while studying it closely.

"No!" Kiri warned. "Don't let it use Attract!" But it was too late. Tasuku was infatuated! The Lopunny executed a quick uppercut, successfully knocking out Tasuku.

Zanya shuddered. "If– if Tasuku fell in love…it must be a g-g-girl!" He fell to the ground while clutching his head and fainted.

Now, Kiri faced the menace along. In a last resort, Kiri chucked his bunny-catching net at the Lopunny, but the handle of the net bounced off its ear and hit Kiri in the head, knocking him out cold.


	9. I like rollercoasters

**Chapter 9: I like rollercoasters.**

Kiri slowly opened his eyes, fully expecting to see the ancient room with carvings on it and that dreaded Lopunny. Instead, he saw the great expanse of the sky. _Where am I?_ Kiri thought to himself.

He found that he was sandwiched between Gao and Tetsuya. A strong wind was blowing.

"Kiri! You're awake!" Gao smiled at him.

Kiri nodded. "But…where are we? What happened?"

In front of Gao, a small boy with dark blue hair turned around.

"Akatsuki?" Kiri gasped.

Zanya's little brother nodded. "I saw you guys were knocked out and being attacked, so I had Rayquaza fly down to help!"

"Rayquaza?" asked Kiri.

"Yep! We're riding on him right now. He was scary at first, but it turned out he just wanted to make friends!" Akatsuki replied.

The dragon they were seated on turned its large head around. Kiri realized that this was the same creature that had attacked them back on the turquoise brick road! He shuddered, remembering the misfortune brought upon them by that hideous monster. But now, Rayquaza was helping them, just because of Akatsuki. "Is everyone here?" he asked worriedly.

"Yup, dude." Tetsuya grinned.

Kiri looked back at Akatsuki. "Where are we?"

"42,659 feet above the ground and counting," the boy replied.

Kiri might have fallen off the ascending dragon if he hadn't been squashed so tightly between his friends. "How are we not dead?"

Akatsuki shrugged. "I dunno. Ask Rayquaza, he's the one who's doing it."

Rayquaza made a low grumbling sound. "Easy, boy." Akatsuki attempted to stroke the emerald scales of Rayquaza, but to no avail. The large green monster gave a loud roar and flew even faster.

"Aaah!" Our heroes (including Akatsuki) all screamed as Rayquaza charged at a meteorite, one almost as big as a house.

"Akatsuki!" Zanya shouted above the gusts of wind. "You should never have made acquaintances with that monster!"

"Sorry, Big Z!" Akatsuki wailed.

"Guys, get on my banana!" Tetsuya yelled. But he was too late. Rayquaza crashed through the meteor, exposing a large triangle inside of it.

"What _is_ that?" Kiri wondered. Four pointed tentacles shot out of the triangle, tying up Rayquaza along with our heroes.

Rayquaza gave another deafening roar and zoomed straight in the air, breaking free from the grasp of the mysterious triangle. A greenish blue aura began to appear around Rayquaza as it broke the limits of the clouds.

"We're goin' to space!" Tetsuya observed.

"We could die up here!" Tasuku exclaimed.

Almost as suddenly as Rayquaza had started to ascend, it made a quick U-turn and plummeted downward.

"I like roller coasters," Gao cried out, "but this is too much!"

Just then, Kiri and his friends saw Rayquaza's target. It was an orange and blue creature, with pointed tentacle arms, a glowing purple core, and menacing eyes.

"It must have hidden in that triangle!" Kiri concluded.

"That doesn't matter now!" Zanya yelled.

"Eeek!" Akatsuki screamed.

The weird orange creature pointed its 'arms' straight at Rayquaza. Its core began to glow.

"This can only mean one thing,' Gao worriedly decided. "It's attacking us!"

A huge ball of purple dimension-twisting energy shot out of the creature's core, right into Rayquaza and it's passengers. The seven boys were blasted off in different directions from the impact and the large dragon fell through the sky.


	10. Don't leave me alone!

**Chapter 9.5: Don't leave me alone!**

Tetsuya and Zanya were penetrating clouds by the second. "Yo, Zanya! Grab onto my Banana!" Tetsuya yelled while flying his Banana over to Zanya.

Zanya grabbed on to one of its ends. "Where's Akatsuki?" he asked with genuine concern.

Tetsuya shrugged. "Dunno. We'll look for him."

The companions rode on in silence until Zanya stated, "My ninja instincts tell me that my little brother is right there."

Tetsuya guided the banana down to where Zanya was pointing. They were greeted by the sight of three spheres of frozen precipitation, each consecutive ball a certain general percentage smaller than the previous.

"I don't think that snowman is your brother, yo," Tetsuya observed.

The two wanderers searched for Zanya's little brother for a while. Just as they were about to give up, Tetsuya saw a train.

"Hey, man!" Tetsuya said.

Zanya turned around. "What?"

Tetsuya pointed at the train. "I think your brother is there! He's standing next to it!"

A couple seconds later, the banana was zooming toward the train.

* * *

"Kiri! Grab my hand!" Gao shouted over the rush of the wind.

Kiri reached out to grab his friend's hand as they fell through the sky, away from Rayquaza and the space thing.

"Ooph!" They landed on some grass.

Kiri looked around. "Where's everyone else?" he asked worriedly.

Gao stood up next to him. "I'm not sure, but…is it just me, or does it seem…hotter here?"

"It might be because we just came from space," Kiri suggested.

"Let's explore!" Gao shouted happily. He started walking around.

Kiri rushed after Gao. "Wait!" he yelled. "Don't leave me alone!

"It's fine," Gao sated. "I'm just going around the corner." He continued on walking. When he finished rounding the corner, he gasped in total shock.

"What is it?" Kiri asked. He went around the corner and almost fainted, not because of the heat. "We're on…a volcano?" he whispered in fright.

"Yeah! How cool is that?" Gao exclaimed. "I thought this sort of set up only existed in stories!"

_I wish they didn't exist,_ Kiri thought as they gazed at the scene before them, which was complete with a bridge over lava and a castle at the other end.

"Let's go look at that castle," Gao announced. "I bet there's a dragon inside."

_I hope there isn't one,_ thought Kiri. He reluctantly followed Gao to the bridge. The bridge was old-looking, made of wood and tied with ropes.

"Let's go, Kiri!" Gao said while walking across the bridge confidently. Kiri placed his foot carefully on the first plank. The whole structure trembled.

"Um, Gao?" he spoke up timidly. "Gao?"

Gao was about halfway across. "Come on, Kiri! Don't worry, it's not like it'll fall down or something!"

The blanks behind Gao broke and fell into the lava.

Kiri gulped. "I think you spoke too soon."

"Don't worry, Kiri. You can just jump it!" Gao assumed cheerfully. "I'll wait on the other side."

Kiri almost started running, but he stopped after remembering his dangerous position. "Gao! Come back!"

Nervously, Kiri shifted his foot forward, trying not to make the bridge sway. It still swung slightly from side to side. Slowly, he made his way toward the gap. After what seemed like forever, he found himself looking down at the space where the planks used to be.

The lava below was so intimidating that Kiri shivered, even though it was hot. He stood there, not moving for a while.

"Kiri! Are you okay?" Gao questioned.

Kiri was still very nervous. _Maybe I should walk around the volcano, _he thought.

"Jump, Kiri!" Gao shouted.

Kiri took a deep breath and leaped. But he tripped and began to fall into the gap!

"Kiri!" Gao ran toward him. He barely reached his friend in time to grab his arm with both hands, helping to haul him up onto the bridge.

"Th-thank you," Kiri panted.

Gao winked. "No problem. By the way, I have a surprised for you when we reach the other side!"

The two friends quickly ended their bridge adventure by placing their feet on the opposite side of the volcano from the side they started on. Kiri sighed. "That was scary."

Gao smiled. "Time for my surprise!" The boy pulled out a medium-sized basket, woven from plant fibers, with a red-and-white checkered tablecloth sticking out of the lid.

"A picnic basket?" Kiri asked in shock.

Gao didn't answer. He just unpacked the basket, spreading the cloth out over the ground and setting out a couple snacks and two sandwiches.

A little confused, Kiri sat down near Gao and picked up a sandwich.

Gao had just finished setting up. "Ta-da!" he called out.

Kiri was unimpressed at his bud's skill in setting up a picnic, but a picnic was still a picnic.


	11. Isn't it a rotten egg?

**Chapter 10: Isn't it a rotten egg? **

Tasuku was rapidly falling in the sky after the attack. In panic, he grabbed on to the nearest object he could reach – Kyoya.

"Uggh," he groaned.

The doomed pair traversed through the sky against their wills until they landed on an island in a large cloud of dust. Tasuku struggled to get up, due to the fall. Kyoya also stood up, not as damaged as his companion. The two locked eyes, carefully analyzing each other's stances and moves. They slowly circled each other like expert swordsmen, finally coming to a halt about one foot apart from each other.

"We have no words to exchange, Kyoya," Tasuku said. "This is war!"

The boys sat down on the ground, still glaring, as they each pulled out a deck of cards. Between them was the unmistakable tension of a rivalry. In an instant, the two both drew a card. They slammed the cards down on the ground face-up.

Tasuku looked in disgust at the playing field: the card nearest to him was a 2 of hearts while Kyoya's card was an Ace of spades. Noticing Kyoya's smug expression, Tasuku asserted, "Don't think you've won yet. War has just begun!"

_Two hours later…_

Kyoya and Tasuku were still engaged in their fierce match of War. Kyoya's deck was now a pitiful stack of less than 10 cards while Tasuku's was a towering spectacle of a deck.

Kyoya gritted his teeth as he pulled his final card, his last hope. "Tasuku, it's not over yet! I will still win!" He slammed his last card down on the ground, a 6 of clubs.

Tasuku calmly slid the top card of his massive deck into his hands and placed it on the ground. He triumphantly read his card aloud, "I got 7 of diamonds. You lose." He quickly gathered up his cards and stood up, walking over to Kyoya. The buddy cop's compassionate heart began to show as he gently patted Kyoya's bunny hair.

Kyoya stood up and looked at Tasuku. Suddenly, a small female Nidoran poked its head above the grass line, a few paces away from the two rivals.

"I'll get it first!" Kyoya screamed as he threw Quick Balls at the Pokémon at an alarming rate. Tasuku watched in amazement as Kyoya rigorously spun his arms in a circular motion, launching the pokéballs quickly and accurately. Tasuku was reminded for a moment of the spinning blades of a chopper, but that thought was cut short as Kyoya screamed, "I ran out of Quick Balls!" Kyoya sank down to the ground in despair.

Tasuku saw his chance to beat Kyoya once again immediately.

"Time to release…the Future Force!" he proclaimed. He was surrounded by a glow as his hair lengthened and cards flew around him. Tasuku equipped Dragonblade, Dragobrave. In a flash of light, the card in his hand disappeared and gloves appeared on his hands. The magnificent weapon materialized and he gripped it tightly.

Tasuku held the sword in front of himself and closed his eyes. "Gao, lend me your strength," he whispered.

Now prepared for battle, Tasuku stood still, waiting for the female Nidoran to come his way. As it hopped through the grass nearby, he aimed for its head and swung his blade swiftly. A large amount of grass that had been freshly cut by the sword flew this way and that, but the Nidoran escaped the interaction unscathed.

"Don't hurt my poor ole' collection finisher!" Kyoya screamed. He stood up and reached into his bag, selecting most quality Great Balls. "I'm catching this one!" He stared his throwing motion, but he was a little too fired up, so his shots were all inaccurate. The female Nidoran scrambled around frantically, dodging each and every one of the Great Balls.

Tasuku bent down and picked up a Timer Ball that fell out of Kyoya's bag. His eyes darted around, following his moving target. _I can catch this bunny,_ Tasuku thought to himself. He pulled his arm back, ready to throw. "Watch and learn, Kyoya!" he yelled as he threw the Poké Ball as hard as he could.

The Nidoran fled.

"NO!" shouted Kyoya. He charged after it, armed with his Great Balls. He stopped short when the Nidoran disappeared into a particularly large, threatening cave. Tasuku came to a halt next to him.

Tasuku hesitated.

Kyoya smirked. "Are you too scared to go in?"

"N-n-no," Tasuku stammered as he took a few steps forward. He didn't want to look like a coward in front of Kyoya of all people, but it sure was dark in the cave!

Kyoya took off into the cave like a bunny maniac once again. "Last one to get the other end is a rotten Lopunny!"

Tasuku hurried after him. "Isn't it a rotten egg?"

"Who cares," Kyoya answered back. He continued to run straight until he beheld a large rock wall in his path. Unable to reduce his speed, Kyoya closed his eyes and braced himself for the unavoidable impact. Kyoya smashed into the rock formation and fell to the ground, dazed.

Tasuku took this chance and sped past Kyoya, commenting, "Reminds me of the tortoise and the hare."

Kyoya was very offended at being called a hare, so he dusted off his clothes and followed Tasuku yelling, "I'm not a bunny!"

It soon became so dark that Kyoya really couldn't make out any object in front of him. He stumbled along blindly. He ran into something.

A high-pitched tone emitted from Tasuku when Kyoya collided with him.

Kyoya was very proud that he had made Tasuku squeak, as he had been waiting for such a moment. "You sound like a bunny," he said slyly in revenge.

Tasuku shoved Kyoya and since he couldn't see, Kyoya ended up getting his face slammed into a wall. "Yowchers," Kyoya muttered. Perhaps his revenge hadn't been so sweet.

"Go, Jackknife!" Tasuku ordered while releasing his Buddy Monster from its capturing device with the press of a button. "Use Flash! HM01!"

Jackknife Dragon made a pathetic attempt to light up the cave by producing flashes of light, but it failed because Tasuku hadn't yet taught Jackknife HM01 Flash.

Kyoya groaned, not just because of the head injuries. "Why can't Jackknife be helpful?"

Tasuku glared at the spot where he imaged Kyoya was. "Jackknife! Buddy Skill on!" he commanded.

Green fire shot out of Tasuku's shoes due to Jackknife's Buddy Skill. The cave was temporarily lit up, but Tasuku blasted forward, propelled by his shoes, and collided with a wall. "Augh!" Tasuku exclaimed as his Buddy Skill ended. "Tasuku!" Jackknife spoke.

Kyoya ran in the direction that he saw the exit was (since he had paid attention when Tasuku used his Buddy Skill). Soon he could see a light ahead. "I will catch you!" he yelled as he raced out of the tunnel, Tasuku close on his heels.

Both boys stopped and looked around, panting. The female Nidoran was nowhere in sight. However, after further inspection of his surroundings, Kyoya noticed that the train was visible in the distance!


	12. No interference is allowed

This is the next-to-last chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 11: No interference is allowed.**

Tasuku, Kyoya, Zanya, Tetsuya, and Akatsuki were all back at the train. Kyoya pointed an evilly accusing finger towards the face of his archenemy, Tasuku, and said in a matter-of-factly manner, "You a rotten Lopunny." Tasuku, however, was completely unaffected due to his mind being dominated by thoughts 'about Gao and Kiwi.

"Where are Gao and Kiri?" he asked to no one in particular, deep concern evident in the tone of his voice.

Tetsuya glanced around. "I don't see them…"

"I haven't seen them, and I've been here the whole time," Akatsuki added. "Maybe we should go look for them."

Just then, Sophia poked her head out the window. "What can I do for you," she asked.

"Aagh!" screeched Zanya, retreating at such a high speed that he lost his footing and nearly fell to the ground.

"All aboard," Sophia said as she started up the train engine. The wheels slowly began to roll.

"Ack wait for mee!" Tetsuya yelled as he raced after the train. Tasuku pulled the emergency brake lever and Tetsuya hopped on as the train came to a halt.

"No interference is allowed," Sophia blankly stated as she slammed the driver door open. "I cast Great Fate Frozen Stars!"

Everybody froze.

The train chugged over the land peacefully in utter silence. Soon, it reached the edge of a volcano. There were no screams as the train drove onto the rickety wooden bridge, because everyone was frozen. However, they began to melt out of their immobile state. The train continued until it drove straight into the castle on the other side.

"Is it just me or is this place over 100ºF?" Zanya questioned analytically. He pulled out his iPhone and checked the built-in thermometer app that cost $10. "It _is_ 100ºF!" he screamed in disbelief.

"Yo, let's get outta here!" Tetsuya yelled. He glanced backwards and behold! he saw a battered and broken up excuse for a bridge which formerly expanded across the large lake of lava.

"We seem to be in a castle," Akatsuki noted worriedly.

Sophia said nothing, as always.

"I be Nyo Dragon, Drum "Zuh" Future. Who dareth entereth myth cas-uhl?" Nyo Dragon, Drum "Zuh" Future asked in a booming voice with a slight British accent. Suddenly, he realized it. "_Yew_ dareth cometh into me castle. Oi 'tack yew," he bellowed, just like those handheld ones used in iron or silver forges for the black/silver smith.

"What's that?!" gasped Akatsuki in shock.

"It is "Nyo Dragon, Drum "Zuh" Future"," Zanya informed his younger brother.

"That's not so helpful," Kyoya complained.

"_You're _not so helpful," Tasuku quipped.

Gao stepped out of the train and approached the large Nyo Dragon. The others could only gape at his fearlessness.

"Yo."

Gao was fiercely deep fried by Drum's fiery hot breath that was pumped out of his mouth by his lungs.

"Choppa" was the only word Gao could mutter 'fore his pals dunked him headfirst into a vat of room-temperature water. "Phew!" he exclaimed.

"Are you 'K?" Tetsuya asked.

"Gao!" Tasuku asked.

"Ha serves you," Kyoya smugly answered.

"Hey! Respect Gao!" Zanya yelled.

"Big Z!" Akatsuki screamed.

"I almost drownded," Gao complained. Everyone 'cept for him sweatdropped like pros. Koyall gleefully grinning greedily. Drum sighed and the fire that came out of his mouth sent the friends flying back o'er the bridge and into the train which had departed a few seconds ago.

"Hey…..is for meeee!" Kiwi exclaimed.

"Hey! White-haired driver!" Gao shouted at the silent girl who was currently sitting boredly in her seat. "Make the train speed up! We have to go faster, or that Nyo Dragon will catch us!"

Sophia merely continued to stare out the window, taking in the sight of a large amount of lava in the volcano.

Gao glanced behind him, past his friends, and out the window. He was able to spot the large Nyo Dragon pursuing them at a quick pace. It had almost reached the bridge!

Then the bridge collapsed. Poor old Nyo Drum! He sat on the edge of the volcano, silently gazing on what would have been his 3:00pm snack. Then, he suddenly remembered that he was of the dragon race and therefore, he ought to have wingzies. Actually, he knew had had wings. So, he spread them and took flight. He soared in the air while the numerous scales on his body shielded him from the rays from the sun that provided vitamin C.

"What!? He can fly, yo!" Tets screamed in dismay.

"Don't worry," Zanya assured his frightened pals. "I always have tricks up my sleeve. And this time, I have – this!" He pulled out a white handkerchief. "Oops, wrong sleeve," he sadly confessed. He reached into his other sleeve and pulled out – an ice cream cone.

Everyone was greatly disappointed by this show of emergency materials, specifically because there was no ice cream included with it. And every second, the Nyo Dragon was catching up with them.

In a panic, Gao launched forward into the front of the train and pushed the lever into super fast speed. The train sped up and sparks were created at its wheels due to the enormous amount of friction.

Then, disaster struck. Davide struck the window, Shido hit the roof, Kyoya hit the road, Sophia hit the "Emergency Brake" button, Terumi hit the wheels, Gremlin hit the box Baks was holding, and Kiri became the Grim Reaper and hit Gao.

"Och!" Gao said, stumbling backwards under the force of the blow. "But I thought you were my Bud after all!"

An eerie grin divided Kiri's distorted half-masked half-covered face into two equally evil sections. "You're wrong Gao, so very wrong! I've gotten stronger :) !" he laughed ridiculously.

Just then, the roof of the train was torn off and thrown into a nearby pumpkin patch by Nyo Drum! He stared longingly at his next meal, examining to see how much he had.

"No, yo!" Tetsuya yelled. "He's gonna eat us!"

Zanya nervously adjusted his glasses. "Don't worry, I heard dragons capture their food and cook it before eating," he calmly reassured his frightened friend.

"How does that help?!" Tets wailed uncontrollably.


	13. I could have handled it myself

**Chapter 12: Thanks, but I could have handled it myself**

Just when our heroes thought all hope was lost, a large green dragon soared through the sky at over 100 mph and smashed into the Nyo Dragon.

"Rayquaza!" shouted Akatsuki happily. "I knew you would come to save us!" He pushed off with his feet to launch himself high into the air because of his joy.

"Ugh," Nyo Dragon Drum grumbled. "_Obviously_ I'll have to make a run for it!" he yelled flying away toward the nearest McDonald's restaurant. "Too bad I missed a feast."

Rayquaza looked at the people on the train and nodded.

"Thanks, man," Gao replied.

"Yeah, thanks!" Kiri said as he returned to normal and disaster vanished (except Kyoya and Sophia).

"Oh, yeah!" Akatsuki stated.

"We owe you our thanks," Zanya spoke while pushing his glasses up with one of his white-gloved hands.

"Heh," Kyoya smugly murmured.

"…" Sophia said nothing.

"Thanks, but I could have handled it myself," Tasuku thanked.

"Yo, that was totally awesome!" Tetsuya yelled.

Suddenly, Kiwi started glowing bright blue. Rupturing esthetic sparks of pure filtered strength gracefully emanated from his body. "I-I omni!" he frantically stuttered as new clothes spawned on him and he began to displace the air under his feet causing him to gently float. His hair grew and some of it lost chlorophyll thus returning to its original, non-altered state and hue, yellow. A large cape secured immovably by metal inks was summoned and clipped to his shirt via a brooch.

"Y-y-y-y-y (5th time) you omni!" Gao stuttered uncontrollably.

"Ugh, I'll have to erase your mem-ries!" Sophia smugly whistled. She equipped her Dark Core and blitz-krieged toward her mortal foe, the Third Omni Water Lord from Dungeon World, Miserea (Kiri). But his abilities far surpassed her artificial power, which was created by the "rift in reality due to Buddyfight cards", as Kyoya stated earlier, and Sofia (Sophia) was catapulted backwards as if she was the payload of a jolly trebuchet. "Time to rewind time!" she gleefully screamed during her reverse ascent (a descent).

"You can't!" Count Don (Dawn) screamed. He shot his "Doo-lar column" at Sophia and it blasted her far, far away. But the spell still activated.

Rayquaza moaned.

Miserea groaned.

Zanya sobbed.

Gao was clearly moved.

Kyoya snickered.

The sands of time were turned back; they ascended up through the funnel of the hourglass of the ages (Phantom Hourglass) and time was moved back to a certain age we all know quite well…

…

A strong wind was blowing past our heroes as they stood on the roof of a train. The train driver, Sophia, was completely oblivious to the ridiculous actions taking place above her…

**…The beginning.**


End file.
